The invention relates to an apparatus for producing a compact package of textile yarn without employing a bobbin-like supporting member.
In the conventional yarn package forming apparatus, a package of textile yarn is formed on a bobbin or bobbin-like member generally by means of winding machine. Recently, the processing speed of yarn is being increased to a level of 4,000 to 5,000 m/min or more. However, even if the processing speed of yarn is increased, if the size of the winding machine becomes larger or the precision of the winding machine is remarkably degraded in attempting to increase its speed, such winding machine can not be preferably adopted for practical use. Therefore, it becomes necessary to improve the operational capability of the winding machine so that the winding speed is increased to correspond to the increased yarn processing speed without affecting the quality of the yarn.
Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho-43(1968)-17639 discloses a method for accumulating a textile yarn in a receiving container of a certain shape without winding on a bobbin or bobbin-like member so that a yarn package is formed. In this prior art, the apparent specific gravity of the yarn package, is generally about 1/5 to 1/10 of the specific gravity of a conventional yarn package formed on a bobbin by means of winding machine. Thus, the size of the yarn package is so large that the yarn package is unsuitable for the subsequent processing or transportation thereof. In addition, the above-mentioned yarn package formed in a container has a further drawback in that, in the accumulated block of the yarn, portions of the yarn become entangled with each other and it is difficult to smoothly unwind the yarn from the yarn package because of yarn breakage and entanglement of yarn portions. Accordingly, the high speed operation of the yarn processing can not be carried out and the productivity of the machine is lowered very much.
In Japanese laid-open patent specification No. Sho--50(1970)-132235, it is disclosed that a predetermined quantity of textile yarn is accumulated in a receiving container and the accumulated block of yarn is then compressed under a pressure in a range between 20 and 200 kg/cm.sup.2. However, in this case the accumulated block of yarn becomes bulky, in that the apparent specific gravity thereof is in a range between 0.02 and 0.1 g/cm.sup.3. This is true even with the variation of the apparent specific gravity due to differences in the material fiber and configuration of yarns. Therefore, this prior art has the drawbacks that the accumulated yarn block is difficult to transport to the subsequent compression stage, the apparatus for the compression of the yarn block must be enlarged in size and the change in the volume of the yarn block before and after the compression stage is so large it is difficult to handle the yarn block under a constant operating condition.